Metal oxide gas sensors, such as tin oxide gas sensors, are suitable for detecting a variety of gases. One of the drawbacks of these sensors is their comparatively poor selectivity, i.e. one sensor usually responds to a variety of different gases (analytes), which makes it difficult to selectively measure one gas and/or to determine the nature of a gas that gives rise to a signal in the sensor.